creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Meine Freundin Tanja
Hallo, mein Name ist Lili und ich lebe in einem kleinen Dorf weit ab von der Stadt. Genauer gesagt in einem Kaff. Ich bin mit meinen 17 Jahren mit meiner Mutter hier her zu meiner Großmutter gezogen, weil meine Mutter sich von meinem Vater und damit auch von all ihrem Geld getrennt hatte. Wir lebten so zu dritt in dem Haus meiner Großmutter. Es könnte wirklich eine Renovierung gebrauchen. Die alten Holzdielen knackten oder quietschen wenn man sie betrat. Und bei manchen Fenstern hatte man das Gefühl sie schlossen nicht richtig. Zum Glück sind wir zum Schuljahresende umgezogen und ich kann hier mein letztes Jahr beenden. Ich habe mich immer noch nicht richtig integriert und hatte bist jetzt erst eine richtige Freundin gefunden, mit der ich wortwörtlich zusammen gestoßen bin. Wir verstanden uns sofort und befanden uns auf einer Wellenlänge. Aber seit 3 Tagen kann ich Tanja nicht mehr erreichen. Ich habe ihr tausend Nachrichten über WhatsApp und Facebook geschickt und habe Telefonterror vom feinsten gemacht, aber es kam keine Antwort. Gestern war ich dann bei ihr zu Hause, aber niemand hat auf gemacht und ihr Haus hatte ungewöhnlich verlassen gewirkt. In der Schule sagten sie etwas von einem Vorfall, aber niemand wusste etwas näheres und die Lehrer sagten, dass sie dazu keine Infos herrausgeben durften. Ich unterhielt mich mit den anderen Schülern, aber niemand war wirklich mit ihr befreundet gewesen. Mir kam alles zunehmend merkwürdiger vor. Ich hatte Tanja als offene Person in Erinnerung, jeden Morgen hatte sie die Lehrer und unsere Mitschüler freundlich gegrüßt und jetzt hieß es auf einmal, dass niemand noch nie wirklich Kontakt zu ihr gehabt hätte. Es vergingen noch weitere Tage, an denen ich vergeblich versucht hatte sie zu erreichen und da das Wochenende vor der Tür stand, ergriff ich den Entschluss dem ganzen auf den Grund zu gehen. Also zog ich nach der Schule los und erkundete ihr Grundstück. Zuvor hatte ich mir noch eine Taschenlampe und Batterien von Zuhause mitgenommen. Nun stand ich vor ihrer Haustür und klopfte. Bildete ich es mir eine oder war im oberen Stockwerk ein Licht angegangen? Aber ich wartete vergeblich. Die Tür blieb geschlossen. Ich musste irgendwie einen weg ins Innere bekommen. Nicht das ihr noch irgendwas zugestoßen war. Verschiedene Szenarien schossen mir durch den Kopf, während ich um das Haus ging. Endlich ein kleiner Lichtblick. Ihr Kellerfenster stand auf Kipp und ich wusste, dass es defekt war und ich mit einem gekonnten Handgriff das Fenster komplett öffnen könnte. Durch diese kleine Öffnung schlängelte ich mich in den Keller und ein miserables Gefühl über kam mich, als mich die Dunkelheit des Kellers umarmte. Es war stockduster und nur der Schein meiner Taschenlampe erhellte den Raum. Ich erstarrte als ich über meinem Kopf eine Art fußtrippeln vernahm. Aber ich traute mich nicht Tanjas Namen zu rufen. Ich leuchtete die Kellerwände ab an denen ein Übermaß von Regalen angebracht war. Die Regale waren gefüllt mit Konserven und Lebensmitteln. Mit dieser riesigen Menge hatte man einen Weltkrieg überleben können. Ich tastete mich Schritt für Schritt näher an den Kelleraufgang. Ich hielt inne, als das Trippeln genau vor der Kellertür stoppte. Das leises Kratzen an der Holztür verschaffte mir eine Gänsehaut. Tanja besaß keine Haustiere. Ich setzte leise einen Schritt zurück als mit einem lauten Knall die Tür aufsprang. Ich kauerte mich auf den Fußboden. Meine Hand hatte ich an meinen Mund gepresst, um meinen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Meine Taschenlampe hatte ich vor Schreck fallen gelassen. Mein Herz hämmerte an meine brust. So doll, dass es beinahe weh tat. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich da saß und wartete bis mich etwas in die Dunkelheit des Hauses zog. Sekunden. Wahrscheinlich Minuten. Ich musste ohnmächtig geworden sein. Als ich die Augen aufschlug war alles um mich herum dunkel. Ich traute mich kaum zu atmen. ,,Hallo?", fragte ich nach einer Weile zögernd in die Dunkelheit, aber ich bekam keine Antwort. Ich saß in einem Sessel, zu mindest vermutete ich das. Vor mir knackte es und ich fuhr zusammen. ,,Hallo?", fragte ich erneut, nun panischer. Auf einmal vibrierte mein Handy in meiner Jackentasche. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Hastig tastete ich danach und nahm es in die Hand. Eine SMS von meiner Mutter. Ich ignorierte diese und versuchte sofort bei ihr anzurufen. Erleichterte atmete ich aus als der Freizeichenton erklang. Doch in nächsten Moment wurde der Anruf von einem lauten Kratzen in der Leistung unterbrochen. Ich schreckte zusammen und schaute auf das Display. Nicht im Netz registriert. Ich versuchte es erneut. Es klappte einfach nicht. Schnell schaltete ich die Taschenlampe meines Handys ein und schwenkte es im Raum umher. Die Möbel waren mit Plastikplanen überzogen, die leise raschelten sobald ein Windzug durch den Raum flog. Ich stand langsam auf und fragte erneut:" Hallo? Ist hier jemand?" Ich glaubte auf der Treppe Schritte zu hören, aber ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein. Mit zitternden Beinen stand ich auf und ging Richtung Flur. Als ich im Türrahmen stand, schaute ich mich um. Ich konnte die Treppen von meinen Standort nicht einsehen. So leise wie möglich trat ich näher an die Treppe. "Tanja?", fragte ich flüsternd. Langsam fragte ich mich, ob Tanja hier wirklich bis vor kurzem gewohnt hatte. Ich hatte sie vorher nie Besuchen dürfen und ich überlegte, ob es dafür vielleicht einen bestimmten Grund gegeben hatte, der mit ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden zu tun hatte. Ohne zu zögern und von Zweifeln durchbohrt machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Haustür. Als ich meine Hand auf den Türknauf legte, sprühte ich etwas kaltes durch den Stoff meines Pullovers auf meiner linken Schulter. Mir stockte der Atem. ,,Tanja?", fragte mich eine eisige Stimme, ich wagte es nicht mich umzudrehen. Wer auch immer hinter mir stand hielt mich für Tanja. Was sollte ich nun Antworten? Ich war wie versteinert und starrte gegen den Glaseinsatz in der Tür, durch die man die Straßenlaternen verschwommen erkennen konnte. "Tanja?", fragte dieses etwas hinter mir," ich bin es." Ich spürte den kühlen Atem durch meine Haare gleiten und wie der Griff der Hand, die auf meiner Schulter ruhte, fester wurde. ,,Ich bin nicht Tanja.", ich drehte mich vorsichtig um und blickte in das Gesicht einer Mitte fünfzig jährigen Frau. Ihre Haare waren strahlend weiß und sie wirkte fast durchscheinend. Ich wich einen Schritt zurück und versuchte den Knauf zu drehen. "Tanja konnte immer rein und raus gehen.", entgegnete die Frau mit mit einer tiefer werdenden Stimme." Du hast sie mir genommen." ,,Was?", fragte ich irritiert. ,,Ich habe niemandem etwas weggenommen." Die Frau verschwand mit einem der Windzüge die durch de Flur tanzten und genau in selben Moment wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich erwachte erneut im Sessel. Was war das? Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Ich spürte wie mein Handy vibrierte. Was war hier los? Ohne zu zögern öffnete ich die SMS meiner Mutter und fand kein einziges Wort. Der weiße Bildschirm erhellte mein Gesicht. Kurze Zeit später glaubte ich wieder Schritte auf der Treppe zuhören. Ich schaltete erneut die Taschenlampenfunktion ein und ging Richtung Flur. Kaum war ich am Türrahmen, rannte ich zur Eingangstür, griff nach dem Knauf und befand mich nach einem kurzen Blackout wieder im Sessel wieder. Und wieder vibrierte mein Handy. Die Geräusche auf der Treppe schienen mir diesmal lauter als die Male davor. Ich sah auf mein Handy, die SMS war immer noch leer und ich schaltete zum wiederholten Male die Taschenlampe ein. Mit mulmigen Gefühl ging ich in den Flur. Mittlerweile war mir klar, dass es keinen Sinn machte erneut zur Haustür zu rennen. Ich fasste meinen Mut zusammen und nahm mir vor dem Geräusch zu folgen. Mit weichen Knien folgte ich der Treppe nach oben. Ich umfasste das Geländer. Das Holz war so glatt geschliffen, dass es sich schon fast weich anfühlte. Einige der Stufen knarrten leise, als ich sie betrat. Ich vernahm aus den unteren Stockwerk das Trippeln. Als ich oben ankam, stand ich in einem kleinen Flur von dem drei Räume erreichbar waren, dennoch waren ihre Türen geschlossen. Ich ging langsam auf die Tür zu, die mir am nächsten war. Mit einem Knartzen ließ sie sich öffnen. Ich trat ins Innere. Ich presste eine Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu schreien. In dem Bett in der hinteren Ecke lag jemand oder etwas. Ich trat näher heran. Auf dem Kopfkissen lag ein Totenkopf, mit zitternden Fingern zog ich die Bettdecke zurück. Knochen. Ein ganzes menschliches Skelett tat sich vor mir auf. Ich wich erschrocken zurück. War das Tanja? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Sie war nicht so lange verschwunden, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Ich presste meine Augen zu. Nein das kann nicht Tanja sein. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, befand mich in dem kleinen Flur. Fluchtartig rannte ich zur Tür, die ich eben erst geöffnet hatte. Egal was ich versuchte, die Tür blieb verschlossen. Das Trippeln wurde lauter und ich hörte wie ein Stufe knarrte. Wann war dieser Spuk nur endlich vorbei? Aus der Dunkelheit raste eine weiße Gestalt auf mich zu. Kurz vor mir hielt sie inne. Das Gesicht war so nah, dass ich jede einzelne Falte sehen konnte. Ich hielt den Atem an. "Du hast sie mir genommen.", fauchte die Frau mich an und verschwand genau so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war. Ein Schauer durch fuhr mich und ich blieb kurz stehen, bis ich mich mit zitternden Beinen auf dem Weg zur nächsten Tür machte. Langsam öffnete ich sie und erleuchtete den Raum. Der Boden war von einer roten dickflüssigen Masse überzogen. Das war Blut. Es stank. Ich drückte mir mit meinen Fingern meine Nase zu. Die Tür donnerte direkt vor mir ins Schloss, als hätte sie jemand mit voller Kraft zu gemacht. Mir wurde übel. Ich vernahm das dass Trippeln wieder etwas näher kam und noch lauter wurde, bis es wieder auf einer Stufe stoppte. ,,Bring sie zurück.", hauchte mir eine eiskalte Stimme in den Nacken. Ich ging zur nächsten Tür, sie war verschlossen. Kurzerhand ging ich wieder nach unten und hoffte das ich das Haus nun endlich verlassen konnte. Und zu meiner Überraschung tatsächlich, die Haustür ließ sich öffnen und ich trat nach draußen an die frische Luft. Ich atmete einige mal ein und aus. Meine nächste Tätigkeit war meine Mutter an zurufen, während ich nach Hause ging. Doch niemand ging ran. Ich wurde schneller und kam endlich zu Hause an. Als ich meine Haustür öffnete, hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme. Ich sprintete ins Wohnzimmer und Tanja saß mir direkt gegenüber. "Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du Besuch bekommst?", fragte Mama mich und kam mit einer kleinen Schüssel voller Kekse ins Wohnzimmer. Irritiert antwortete ich:" Ja, tut mir leid." Ich umarmte Tanja zu Begrüßung und drückte sie dabei fest an mich. Nach einer halben Stunde verließ mama das Wohnzimmer und ich stellte tanja zur Rede:" Wo warst du? Hast du mir eine falsche Adresse gegeben?" Tanja lächelte finster:" Nein das habe ich nicht. Ich brauche Ersatz." Ihre Antwort machte mich sprachlos. ,,Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Sie legte ihren Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken. ,,Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus." "Dieses Haus macht mich verrückt.", erklärte sie ernst.," ich brauche dich als Ersatz. Ich muss da raus." Ich packte meine Oberarme und drückte mir ihre Fingernägel in die Haut. Ich überlegte kurz. ,,Sie hat gesagt. Ich müsste nur nachmittags nach der Schule ein paar Stunden dort sein.", log ich. Der Geist hatte mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass es entweder sie oder ich hieß. Für immer. ,,Lass uns morgen nach der Schule zusammen deine restlichen Sachen holen." Tanja sah mich mit Tränen in den Augen an:,,Wirklich?", sie umarmte mich dankbar. Ich drückte mein schlechtes Gewissen beiseite. Ich wollte nicht von diesem Geist heimgesucht werden, auch wenn das hieß Tanja zu opfern. Nach der schule machten Tanja und ich uns auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus. Die Tür stand immer noch offen. Wir betraten leise das Haus. Tanja hatte sichtlich damit zu kämpfen sich in dem Haus zu bewegen. "Der Keller ist der Ort an dem sie sich nicht oft aufhält.", informierte mich Tanja," Vielen dank." Sie lächelte mich aufrichtig an. ,,Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken.", ich senkte den Blick und rannte aus dem Haus zurück auf die Straße. Hinter mir hörte ich wie die Haustür mit einem Knall zu schlug. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister